


Mosaic

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy tries to convince Barbara that he's telling the truthA post-series drabble inspired by Excerpt From A Book I Will Never Write #950





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I don’t believe you.”

I crouched beside her, my hand on her arm. “Have I ever lied to you?”

She shook her head.

“Then why won’t you believe me now?”

“Because no one could ever feel that way about me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m angry, ugly, scarred and broken.”

I cupped her chin, forcing her to look at me. “You’re not.” She tried to look away but I stopped her. “Everything you see as an imperfection I see as part of the beautiful mosaic that makes up the woman I love. That’s you Barbara Havers, and it’s always been you.”


End file.
